because you loved me
by flarey phoenix
Summary: it's a songfic yay anyway sam dies and she gets help from a certain rock star to get a message to danny please be nice
1. because you loved me

**Because you loved me**

Danny stood crying over her limp body after a hit from a rocket from skulker that was meant for him she saved him by sacrificing her own life to save him, just before she left she whispered something only danny would hear

"I love you" and she was gone he was crying his heart out holding her in his arms saying over and over again

"don't leave me please I love you" but she was gone, although his ghost sense wasn't going off she was there listening and making a plan but first she'd need to find one ghost in particular, ember so she flew with tears in her eyes to fenton works and went through the portal

**in the ghost zone**

"where is it please let me find her" cried sam then a shadow formed in front of her

"who would you be looking for new comer" said the strange figure

"e-ember McLain the singer"

"she would be through that door" he said pointing to a door with music notes on it she knocked on and went in

"hello ember are you in here"

"yeah what do you want- wait you're the dipsticks friend aren't you what are you doing here"

"I took a shot for danny it happened to be a rocket I need your help to get a message to him"

"what makes you think I'll help"

"please ember im sure you loved someone when you were alive but you had to leave and you weren't able to get a message to him" sobbed sam

"ok I'll help what do you need"

"you sing right I'll help you out if you let me sing instead of you"

"deal ok help me out of this ghost zone"

"done" and they flew through the vast green to a swirling green opening

"this is it?" asked ember

"this is it" and they flew through it just as they were going up through the front room when danny came in with sam's body in his arms still crying his mum ran up to him and asked him what happened all he could answer was

"ghost tried to kill me she took the rocket in the chest she saved me and know she's gone it's all my fault" sobbed danny

"ok I'm a ghost and that is making me wanna cry come on sam I have to help now" and they left him, when the got to the park ember clicked her fingers and posters of her surrounded amity park saying

_concert Friday _

_9:00 pm_

_free of charge_

_**EMBER**_

**_Ghost kid please be there!_**

"thank you so much ember you don't know how much this means to me"

"actually I do, I would have killed to have had this help but nobody would help I was on my own, I know how it feels to be alone but knowing someone loves you is much better and them knowing you'd love them even in death would be even better"

**next day **

danny had to face school and tucker he didn't know yet but he would know, after he got a shower he got dressed and went down he couldn't eat knowing that he could never see sam again and his mum understood

"come on danny I'll drive you to school" said jazz sympathetically she knew how much he loved her and to just have her be taken away before he could say anything must have bin killing him inside

"thanks jazz" he said sadly and they left the house and got in the pink car and she drove off, a few minutes passed and they got to school he got out the car and walked into school still glum

"hey fen-tiny where's your girlfriend"

"leave me alone dash please" he was starting to cry again

"hey are you alright danny" said dash

"no im not she gone and she's never coming back" cried danny

"what do you mean where'd she go"

"she is d-dead dash alright she died" shouted danny everyone stared at him silent

"what happened" said paulina sympathetically

"listen she took a shot for me and died the shot wouldn't of killed me but It killed her"

"why were you getting shot at"

"what's the point in hiding it anymore my life is over now she's gone" and he transformed in front of everyone

"oh my god" screamed tucker down the hall way scared

"shut up foley" screamed star

"what's wrong tuck"

"ember she's back here look at the poster they're all over town" he looked at it carefully

"why would she want me there"

"I don't know but danny why did you showed them"

"because what's the point in hiding it tucker she's gone the only one I cared about"

"what do you mean danny what happened to sam"

"tuck she's gone forever and she can never come back skulker he killed her"

"no it can't be" said tucker his eye's welling up with tears

"danny maybe you should go to the concert tonight I mean she said she wanted you there what if she has to tell you something"

"ok tuck I'll go"

"danny come on you should be at home I'll take you" said Valerie coming into view

"thanks val so your not going to kill me then"

"no im sorry for all them times, let's get you home" and they walked out the doors with danny still in ghost mode when they got there danny walked in not bothering to go human

"GHOST" yelled maddie but Valerie jumped in front of her sad friend

"don't shoot he's already hurt enough"

"why not"

"you wouldn't want to cause your own son more harm would you"

"what do you mean"

"danny turn back" so he did

"da-danny y-you're a g-g-ghost"

"yeah mum but I don't care anymore I'm going upstairs and I'm not coming down until 9:00pm" and he trudged upstairs

"why nine"

"because ember wants him at a concert we think she need's to tell him something"

"ok then you better get back to school oh and tell the teacher's why he wont be in please"

"I will" and she left

**how are you liking it sorry standard question it's a tragedy/romance I was almost crying when writing this I don't even know where I get these from I was just listening to a song an idea popped up in my head I know weird but hey it's one way of getting a story next chapter song and end sorry it's short but stories that come from songs are normally one shots. **


	2. i'll always love you

Chapter2-I'll always love you

It was now ten to nine and a crowd had gathered at the stage ember and her band had set up, sam and ember had a plan ember would appear and walk to the left and then sam would walk onto the stage from behind her it was perfect only one problem, danny hadn't shown yet but he was on his way, he had just got out of his house when he saw the light's from the stage in the middle of the park so he went ghost and flew to the front of the crowd at nine the lights turned off and a spotlight showed the centre of the stage then from nowhere ember appeared

"I came her to night to tell a young man some thing but I'll let someone else tell him" and she winked at danny then moved to her left and some one walked from behind the curtain she was glowing so it was obvious to danny that she was a ghost but who then she spoke

"I saved his life but I took my own now here's a message to him and to him alone" then music started and the girl stood in the spotlight everyone gasped at the sight the gothic ghost had come back then she sang

_For all those time you stood by me _

_For all the truth that you made me see _

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right _

_For every dream you made come true _

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the who held me up never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through _

_Through it all _

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

_You stood by me and I stood tall _

_I had your love I had it all_

_I'm grateful for each day you gave me_

_Baby I don't know that much _

_But I know this much is true _

_I was blessed because I was, loved by you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith cause you believed_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_You were always there for me_

_tender when you carried me _

_Lighting the dark _

_Shining your love into my life_

_You've bin my inspiration _

_Through the lies you were the truth_

_My world is a better place because of you_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am because you loved me,_

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak _

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach _

_You gave me faith cause you believed _

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

_I'm everything I am because you loved me_

She finished on a low note smiling into the crowd as the clapped her performance but the one she was looking for was danny but he was gone so she walked off the stage to be greeted by ember

"Great voice sam"

"Thanks but danny left"

"No he didn't" said a males voice from behind her she turned to see Danny smiling at her for the first time since she died

"Danny you don't know how happy I am to see you" cried sam as she hugged him

"Oh I think I do" said danny still smiling

"I think I'll leave you two alone" said ember as she walked off

"Danny remember you can always see me"

"I can"

"Yes I live in the ghost zone now"

"But which door is yours"

"You'd know it if you saw it"

"knowing you sam I probably would" they didn't realize it but the were floating higher and higher until they were in front a big white moon, it was beautiful (a/n they are in the sky not space just to let you know) there were millions of stars before they knew it they were moving closer together hugging then danny pulled away and looked into her eyes amethyst met ocean blue as the inched closer finally there lips met in a passionate kiss the night was perfect danny was happy again and he got to see sam thing's could not be better they were floating for hours before they realized so they floated back down to an empty stage

"Danny I need to go"

"But when will I see you again"

"Anytime you want to my door is the closest to your portal"

"Well that's convenient" said danny

"Very funny danny come on I need to go"

"Ok sam I'll take you" and they headed back to his house and kissed sam goodbye and she left him through the portal

"I'll see you tomorrow sam" he whispered then he floated up to his room and fell into sam related dreams

**Next day**

"MUM IM GOING TO SEE SAM" shouted Danny

"How honey" said maddie coming into the basement

"She lives in the ghost zone her door is the closest to the portal"

"well that's convenient" she said laughing "ok honey go and see you girlfriend" and he left through the portal there he saw the only black door in all the ghost zone with spider webs scratched into it and skulls and crossbones but the picture that caught his eye was the main one, was a picture of him scratched onto the door

"Yep that's Sam's" then he knocked on and waked into a dark room where he was pounced on and kissed

"Yep definitely Sam's" he said and kissed her back

**how'd you like it the story was dedicated to the song, 'because you loved me' by celine dion it's a brill song, I had to have ember help she's one of my favourite ghosts thanks for reading hope you review **


	3. important to my fans

Ok my loyal fans I'm putting this up for a very good reason a shit head writer that hasn't Actually wrote anything at all or put a profile has called you all idiots and retarded for Liking my stories he calls himself (if it is a guy) east-coast-apostate now please go have a Go at him for calling you all despicable unnecessary insults just because I'm a Goth, have A go at him I would or correction I have


End file.
